Good Luck Wizards On Deck With A Chance To
by SarcasmIncorporated
Summary: Good Luck Wizards On Deck With A Chance To Shake It Up!Too many plots to sum this up so i'll make it easy: Spells, jokes, mishaps, make-ups,break-ups, food fights, drama and maybe even a wedding. Hope you guys will be sitting on the edge of your seats!
1. Preview

**Good Luck Wizards On Deck With A Chance To Shake It Up**

**Okay, so this story is going to be _long._** **Longer then any other story I have written. Main things that are gonna happen: **

**Spells, jokes, mishaps, make-ups,break-ups, food fights, drama and maybe even a wedding. So heres the trailer for my newest addition to Fanfic.**

**Good Luck Charlie**

Amy Ducan wins a hometown lottery winning $20,00 books a cruise on SS Tipton for the family. Then she starts going a on a shopping binge with Bob and Charlie.

Meanwhile, Teddy is back together with Spencer and before she leaves for her cruise she promises Spencer she won't cheat on him. But temptations get out of hand when Teddy falls for a boy named Justin.

Then, PJ starts to fall for a crazy red-head, while Gab does too. Then, all hell breaks loose.

**Wizards Of Waverly Place**

Alex gets grounded at home for making her parents into to children, so to make it up to them she takes her entire family to the SS Tipton for another wild adventure.

Meanwhile, Alex starts befriending a spunky TV star and falling in love with a dancer and a drama star. Justin starts dating a Juliet look-a-like.

Then, the kids, (Jerry, Teresea, and Maxine) get into all sorts of trouble when they befriend an awkward little boy, Flynn.

**Suite Life On Deck**

Cody and Bailey are so in love to the point nothing could tear them apart. But, when a new girl comes along named, Rocky he begans falling for her instead.

Meanwhile, Zack befriends a new girl named Zora making Mia jealous.

Then, London finds a new best friend named Tawni. But when London steals Tawni's Cocoa Mocha Cocoa the giant war starts.

**Sonny With A Chance**

Sonny and Chad are frienemies at the moment, but when her new friend Alex begans falling for him as well gets Sonny jealous.

Meanwhile, Nico and Grady try to pick up girls with the help of a rambunctious set of twins.

**Shake It Up**

CeCe is happy when she starts flirting with a new kid named PJ but Rocky starts the same with a kid named Cody their friendship begins to fray.

Gunther and Tinka find there perfect matches but when the new group doesn't want to include Gunther he'll do anything to fit in.

Meanwhile, Ty falls in love with a mysterious girl named Alex. Deuce on the other hand has a hard time selling stuff when he gets caught by Mr. Moesby.

But CeCe's mom falls in love with a weirdo named Mr. Blanket.

**Please tell If you like these storylines!**


	2. GLC:Frowny Days Turned Happy

**So it's going to be GLC, WOWP, SLOD, SWAC, SIU. It's going to rotate around every week. Every Tuesday and Thursday it will be uploaded so check!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY SHOW ON DISNEY CHANNEL!**

**~_Good Luck Charlie~_**

**_

* * *

_**

Amy Duncan strolled down the path to her home as the sunset fanning her face with dozens of bills. Overjoyed with enthusiasm she flashed a smile to her neighbors who were sunbathing in the mid-spring heat. As she unlocked the front door to meet her family she saw a deserted household with a simple note on Charlie's living room play table.

_**Dear Mom,**_

_**Dad had to get diapers for Charlie and himself. BRB love ya!**_

_**The kids and Gabe The Dog without Teddy.**_

She chuckled at the Gabe The Dog part and started her celebration by kicking off her sneaks and jumping on the couch. She didn't even feel immature as she watched the cushions sink in and out chanting to the world, "I won, you lost, I won, you lost", over and over again. God she wished she could keep the 20,00 in her hands forever.

* * *

Teddy Duncan leaned against the smooth leather of a vibrating chair in her boyfriend's living room. Nothing could be more extravagant as this. She was In bliss as the simulated punching massage hit her lower back. She groaned as she was suddenly hit with a notebook decorated in hearts and smiley faces.

"Spencer just give me a second", she said closing her eyes after tossing the sheets across the classy living room. He rolled his brown eyes and looked at his girlfriend.

"You said that almost 17 minutes ago", he snapped frustrated. He was already failing and wanted to raise his grade.

Teddy opened her eyes and turned off the chair saying hunched over, "I wish I could stay like that forever". She plopped on the brown leather grabbing her notebook to open to her homework to explain it for the guy. "If you want copy it. Won't bother me".

Spencer was a good guy with a great house, job, money and friends but he didn't want bad grades. His parents Eliza and Eric didn't approve of bad grades In there household. So Spencer refused to just copy them down. Teddy shrugged off her fur vest and breathed in deep before speaking.

* * *

The oldest sibling, PJ leaned against a potato stand with Gabe flinging silly bands at walking by pedrestrians. They were bored as can be as their father was purchasing diapers with their sister Charlie. PJ shifted from foot to foot wishing he could sit down, but after watching a mouse run under a aisle he refused to sit on the dirty white tiles.

Gabe on the other hand was whistling some unknown song trying to avoid getting caught flinging bands. He had a rough day for an 10 year old; Jo was constantly poking and prodding him making him freak on her, his teacher sent him to the principals office because she thought he said the "F" word, and he forgot to get his lunch from the fridge. Life is rough.

"Come on kids", Bob Duncan, their father shouted down the aisle. The boys pulled themselves away from the stand slowly shuffling down the aisle.

Bob became utterly frustrated watching the two walking and slow and called, "Your moving like peanut butter hurry up"! So the boys sped before getting in trouble.

One and half year old Charlie sat chewing a on teething ring snatching every thing left and right. First she saw some grapes,then some chips bags and other random things. Finally Bob lowered to her height whispering, "Pwese swop wittle gwirl". She giggled grabbing his nose whipping his head back and forth like a toy making him wince in pain. He unleashed her grip and fastly walked to check-out to get away from his frustration.

* * *

As the front doors swung open to reveal a distressed family with frowns. But Amy was still peppy bouncing on the balls of her feet. As she hide the bills behind her back she watched the family trug into the home going in different directions.

"Wait, I have an announcement", she called out. The boys plopped on the sofa, Charlie went to play on her rocking horse by her play table and Teddy plopped on a recliner.

"So today we had a $20,00 dollar ticket drawing and guess who won". Amy showed the money to the family making all their eyes widen in shock. Before they knew it they all were dancing around the home ready to spend.

Teddy smiled on her big bed tossing a peace pillow up and down in the air. She was so excited to spend the doe her mother had got to buy everything in the world. And she wouldn't let anyone touch the money. Suddenly her zebra print phone rang a familiar tune, "Yeah 3x".

"Hello", she questioned sitting up looking around her girly room.

"It's Spencer. I gotta tell you something", he said before a sigh. "I'm going on vacation for a week, so I can't see you". Teddy's heart sunk. She was looking forward to sending spring break with her boyfriend.

"Where", she said sadly getting up and putting a hand in her jean pocket.

"SS Tipton Cruise Line. But, while I'm gone you promise to not cheat", he said.

"I won't. I promise. Well I'll see you in a week". The said their goodbyes and Teddy flopped on her bed. So much for her happy break. She frowned and headed upstairs to figure out what to do from her mother. She always knew what to do.

Then out of shock her mother jumped in her face smiling a ocean wide grin. "Were going on a SS Tipton"!

* * *

_**This Thursday: Wizards Of Waverly Place**_


	3. WOWP: Back To Kiddies

_**So, I have been thinking about this story all day. I already have an ending to go with it but I have to figure out how to introduce each show. So this one was easy but challenging in a unusual sort of way. So on with the show.**_

_**(Dark room in warehouse. Mission Impossible music starts. Chuck Norris comes from the dark in cowboy outfit). "I reckon you say the words", he says putting a hand on the gun in his pocket.**_

_**(I come out of the darkness in Lady Gaga red Bad Romance suit). "But in a few years, these words might become reality", I snap.**_

_**(Chuck Norris rips off clothes to reveal ninja suit. Then as the brawl starts he pulls both of my arms back in rage).**_

"_**FINE", I yell into the darkness. "**_**I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE****_"!_**

**~Wizards Of Waverly Place~**

Jerry Russo stood dumbfounded as Maxine didn't show for Wizard class. The usually unhappy little he-she was always sitting on the recliner with full attention. He frowned knowing his youngest wasn't attending class. He scanned the lair looking in she hid in any nook or cranny. Not a single cranny.

"Kids", Jerry called walking into the sub shop. His oldest and smartest, Justin was with his best friend Zeke, selling energy efficient T- shirts. Alex, the most sneakiest, was sketching in her sketchbook inside the chilly sub train model. But, no Maxine.

As soon as he called the two raised their heads in the rural sub shop to show their attention. He signaled for them to follow, so Justin excused himself and Alex shut her sketchbook. Jerry pondered in thought of were his little girl was. Maybe she went out with Harper or even her mother. But, he needed to focus on today's lesson: Pick your own and perform it.

"So". He drew a breath and began writing on the narrow black chalkboard: _Pick your own something new and make sure you perform it too. _

Alex drew in a breath and sighed as she heard the click, clacking of the chalk hitting the board. She didn't want to do anything today but sit and wait for a new love. After Mason ran away, she didn't bother chasing him. He had told her, "I caused way too much pain. Juliet needs my aid in Transylvania".

What a hypocrite. He had promised before they would be together forever, but in the back of her mind now she thought together for _never. _

She raised her head as she drummed her impatient fingers on her thigh. She didn't have time for this. Why would she want to be a Wizard if she had no one to be with to share it? Her dad was talking but all she heard was Mason.

"So, basically, you flip to any page and point to any random article without looking. Then open your eyes and say the spell. We did this before, but this time it is not a game". Alex didn't see Jerry, she saw Mason's head on the unfit body. She shook out the thought and tried to listen but nothing worked. She still saw Mason.

Out of anger, she lifted her palm slamming it constantly against her forehead exclaiming, "Get out of my head, Mason". Justin and Jerry sat confused at the girl who was now sinking into the recliner seat deeper. Deeper into her guilt that she didn't chase after Mason.

Justin Russo was tapping his chin as his dad talked to Alex in the hallway. She wasn't her self today. Mason was his only thought. The furry friend that broke his sisters heart. Suddenly, they walked in. Alex slammed onto the recliner sending dust Justin's way. He coughed a little before his father began.

"Justin you first", he said sighing. Justin nodded taking his spell book and putting it on the antique coffee table. He closed his eyes flipping open the book and pointing to some random black ink. Opening his eyes he saw the spell he hated to do.

"The spell says that, _I don't want to mess around sense of humor, for me is to the ground_". Justin's ears popped as he performed it and then his usual smiley face was gone. "Try it", he said flatly.

"How do wake up Lady Gaga", Jerry asked covering his mouth to hide his laughter. Alex just sat dumbfounded to the joke she never heard. Justin shrugged and stared intensely at his father. "Poker face with your disco stick".

Alex burst into giggles at her fathers dirty joke. Justin just kept a straight face. He couldn't laugh he was under a spell. A spell that last about 3 hours at tops. Alex calmed her giggles and snatched the spell book to start her test.

Her mood was brighten up after she spilled out everything to her father in the hallway. Now she could enjoy a peaceful day. After she pointed and found her spell.

"_Turn me into my kinder years", _she started till her mother burst into the room with a dressed up Maxine. Jerry didn't notice for his back was turned so she decided to tell him.

"Hi mom! Dad mom's here".

Little did she know those five words could ruin her entire day. Suddenly the room faded to black. As the lights flickered back on a little boy and girl were wrapped in a tight embrace. Shoot! She turned her parents into children!

"Alex", the two kiddies shouted in awe. Alex chewed at a fingernail anxiously. Justin's jaw had dropped to the ground in amazement.

"I guess I didn't check the warnings. I'm really sorry", she exclaimed crouching to their size. Teresa was now dressed like Maxine in a purple polka dot church dress with her black curly hair In pigtails. Jerry was dressed in his baseball uniform with his red baseball cap turned backwards.

"Alex, you know that kid spells are undetermined when they will wear off", Justin shouted. Maxine just impatiently tapped her toe with crossed arms waiting for them to figure out they couldn't do anything.

Alex was so unprepared for this. She thought back to when she had the mishap on the SS Tipton. How she lied about that she was Ashley Olsen, now she would have to lie to the world that her parents were on vacation. Wait a minute, she thought.

"I have an idea", she said standing up.


	4. SLOD: Panic's and Heartbreaks

_**So I'm very sorry I haven't updated. **_

_**I've been starting lots of stories and forgetting about them. So here's a couple notices:**_

_**Meet The Parents series fans, It is on a temporary hiatus**_

_**Story Of Us fans, writers block!**_

_**And this story is my man focus. And please read my new one-shots Gravity, and King Of Anything because I was wondering if I could continue one of them. **_

_**So on with the show!**_

_**~Suite Life On Deck~**_

"**M**s. Tuttwieler, how you've been putting on weight", London asked looking up from her bedazzled Blackberry. The poor lonely woman turned with an evil glare. A woman on her "Time of the month" was always a little chunkier. From water weight, eating too too much, or just from all the cravings. Ms. Tuttwieler just tightened her messy bun tighter and tried to tie her sweatpants strings a little tighter.

"Cody", Bailey whispered tapping her yellow pen with a felt chicken on top. Cody looked up from his textbook grinning at his girlfriend's voice. Ms. Tuttwieler's high pitch voice was a enjoyable as an earache. "So, um wanna sneak out tonight"?

Cody was a good boy. Never once did wrong with the law. Maybe, to Mr. Moesby because it was humorous. But never to break a law. Wiping a sudden bead of sweat from under his bangs he sighed and looked up from his book. "After curfew", he squeaked out. Bailey rolled her eyes and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"That would be the time sweetie", she whispered nodding. He shook his head and focused on the lesson of the Grand Canyon. (**A/N: That's what I'm learning in earth science, so I decided to put in here, sorry.) **_I love her, but I cannot get thrown into the slammer on deck, _he thought. _It could have effect on my school records for Havard. _

"No, Bailey. I will not". He copied the notes about the limestone rocks that do fizz and gathered his books ready for the bell. He didn't want to be a wuss about this, but he didn't want to be rebellious doing such a thing.

London examined her hair in the mirror ready for bed. If an intruder walked in, she had to look good enough to eat. She put on her night facial mask that would stay on all night and put on her leopard print eye mask before hopping on her designer mattress. Before she could even shut her eyes her phones lights went through her silk eye covers making her frustrated. It buzzed around in a bumpy circle on the polka dot sheets.

"Hello there", she answered. She heard a girl clear her throat before speaking.

"London we _cannot_ be friend's anymore", Chelsea, London's best friend said. London tore off her mask flinging it at a still sleeping Bailey. London's heart began tearing off a crack at a time.

"W-wh-why", she answered, stuttering. A little teardrop fell and plopped on her purple comforter leaving a dark stain. "What did I do"?

"You and I haven't spoken for a least three months. Plus I have a new BFF", Chelsea answered confidently. London wiped a tear and choked back more tears.

"Who", London questioned, her voice cracking.

"Lulu Hendricks", she answered. London had envied Lulu since her father bought one of Mr. Tipton's hotels turning it into a business tower. Mr. Tipton got back by buying one of the business towers and turning it into a resort. But, it still bothered London.

She pushed the red end button and sobbed into her pillow. This couldn't be happening. Her best friend since her first mom was gone. Red eyed she glanced over at her real friend. She had never seen this day coming when she would care about one person so much.

**Sorry it's short, but I have to get to bed. I'm getting sick and the medicine I take makes me drowsy. Sweet dreams of candy hearts and Channy love.**

**Love, (New Name) Cecilia's Bakery. AKA. Emma Grace**


End file.
